encyclopaediafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Matthias Daneck
__INDEX__ Matthias Daneck (* 9. Juli 1965 in Göttingen) ist ein deutscher Schlagzeuger, Komponist und Arrangeur. Leben und Wirken Daneck fing im Alter von 7 Jahren mit dem Marschtrommeln beim Biberacher Schützenfest an. Zunächst nahm er Klavierunterricht und wechselte im Alter von 12 Jahren auf das Schlagzeug. In den folgenden Jahren sammelte er in unterschiedlichen Orchestern, Rockgruppen, Jazzcombos und Bigbands erste Erfahrungen und konnte beim Wettbewerb "Jugend jazzt" mehrfach Preise gewinnen. Von 1986 bis 1990 studierte er an der Swiss Jazz School bei Billy Brooks und bei Harald Glamsch am Konservatorium Bern. Es folgten diverse Studienaufenthalte in New York bei Kenny Washington, Joe Morello und John Riley. Seit 1990 tourt er durch zahlreiche Länder und spielt auf Jazzfestivals u. a. in Frankreich, der Schweiz, der Ukraine, Litauen, Kroatien, Madagascar, Tansania, Finnland und den Niederlanden. Er ist inzwischen auf über 60 CD-Produktionen zu hören. Er war u. a. Mitglied bei Charlie Haigl's Festival Band, mit der er 1997 den 2. Preis beim internationalen "Concours d'orchestres" des Jazzfestivals Vienne (F) gewinnen konnte, beim Cecile Verny Quartet, beim Zipflo Reinhardt Quartett, Böhm-Huber-Daneck-Trio. Er hatte Konzerte u. a. mit Clarke Terry, Arturo Sandoval, Randy Brecker, Debbie Sledge, Jerry Gonzales, Jimmy Woode, Reggie Johnson und Bireli Lagrene. Aktuell spielt er beim Anne Czichowsky Quintett, beim South Quartet, beim Andy Herrmann Trio und bei Herbert Kramis' Guadalcacin. Als Bandleader und Komponist seiner Matthias Daneck's N.O.W. (mit Matthias Erlewein, Norbert Scholly, Henning Sieverts) setzte er sich zuletzt musikalisch mit dem "Narrenschiff” von Sebastian Brant auseinander und war damit Gast auf verschiedenen internationalen Festivals. Auch im Bereich der elektronischen Livemusik konnte er sich mit the instant loop generation einen Namen machen. Wie ein Hexenmeister kocht er eine brodelnde Suppe aus Dancemusic, Jazz und Ethno. Dabei verwendet er ganz unübliche Essenzen und bedient sich einer selbstentwickelten und völlig neuartigen Technik des Livesamplings. Es entstehen höchstaktuelle Sounds und Grooves - nicht wie gewohnt im Studio vorgefertigt, sondern live aus dem Moment heraus. Auch arbeitet Daneck als Solist in verschiedenen Crossover-Projekten, wie beispielsweise beim Händel-Projekt der Pianistin Ragna Schirmer. Matthias Daneck wohnt in Freiburg. Diskographie (Auszug) * Matthias Daneck's N.O.W., Das Narrenschiff, 2004, Factory Outlet Records * Matthias Daneck's N.O.W., Seven portraits...., 1996, Satin Doll Productions * Böhm-Huber-Daneck, Out of standard, 2007, Jazz4ever * Anne Czichowsky Quintett, Play On Words, 2011, Neuklang (Matthias Daneck am Schlagzeug) * Cecile Verny "Metisse" & "Got a ticket" DVD * the instant loop generation “lonely woman” (DVD) Rezension * '' Als Perkussionist, Schlagzeuger, Komponist, Arrangeur und Bandleader hat sich Matthias Daneck so eigenwillig kreativ, wie stilsicher und melodiös einen ausgezeichneten Ruf in der deutschen Jazzszene ertrommelt.'' , Dr. Christian H. Hodeige, Herausgeber Badische ZeitungJazz in und aus Freiburg – international anerkannt. * Auf ebenso eindringliche wie einfühlsame Weise hat der Komponist und Schlagzeuger Mattias Daneck die Verse in Musik umgesetzt. Und trotz des engen Korsetts der Programm-Musik finden Daneck, der Gitarrist Norbert Scholly, Bassist Henning Sieverts und Saxophonist Matthias Erlewein ausreichend Freiraum für Soloausflüge. Klaus Mümpfer auf Jazzpages zu Matthias Daneck´s N.O.W., Das NarrenschiffMatthias Daneck´s N.O.W., Das Narrenschiff Weblinks * Matthias Daneck in der Datenbank von Discogs * Biographie Matthias Daneck (Drums, Percussion, Mallets, Komposition) Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Jazz-Schlagzeuger Kategorie:Komponist (Jazz) Kategorie:Deutscher Kategorie:Geboren 1965 Kategorie:Mann